Kajang
Kajang (Chinese: 加影) is a mukim and capital of Hulu Langat District, Selangor, Malaysia.Wolfram Alpha, 6.8.2009 The current locational gravity of growth in Kajang would be Sungai Chua. The total population of Kajang has grown rapidly in the past few years, with estimated population growth of 9% per annum. The soon-to-be-realised Klang Valley MRT station in Bandar Kajang will boost the property value in Sungai Chua.Why Invest In Property Near MRT Station? 4.6.2012 As of 2004, a few townships have been developed in Kajang, such as Taman Prima Saujana (straight from Jalan Cheras), Sungai Chua, Taman Kajang Perdana (Kajang Highlands). Lately, many high-end developments has mushroomed in Kajang such as Twin Palms, Sri Banyan, Country Heights, Jade Hills, TTDI Groove and Prima Paramount. Areas surrounding these new townships are easily accessible via the SILK Expressway. Kajang is governed by the Majlis Perbandaran Kajang. History The first settlement in Kajang was established in 1709. In 1807, Kajang was founded after the Klang War. Because of its central location, it was made the district capital of Hulu Langat. Kajang as a modern town owes its rise in particular to the coffee estates which were opened up around it in the 1890s. One of the famous coffee estates were Inch Kenneth Estate managed by the Kindersley brothers who were among the first to plant rubber in the country on a commercial basis. Another was Perang Besar (Great War) Estate, opened by some British ex-servicemen led by Colonel Henry Gough, who was the pioneer of bud-grafting of rubber trees in the country. Demographics Kajang's population of 342,657 is 60.4% Malay, 19.3% Chinese, 9.7% Indians, and 10.6% other ethnic groups. Kajang's main population centres are Taman Saujana Impian, Sg. Kantan, Sg.Jelok, Sg.Ramal, Sungai Chua, Sg. Sekamat, Bandar Mahkota, Jalan Reko, Jalan Bukit, Bandar Sungai Long, Bandar Tun Hussein Onn, Cheras Perdana, Taman Prima Saujana, Taman Kantan Permai, Taman Kajang Perdana, Taman Sri Ramal, Taman Kajang Prima,Bandar Teknologi Kajang,Semenyih Town and Berenang. Landmarks The centre of Kajang is the bustling Old Town, where all the roads meet. Most of the colonial-era buildings were constructed around the 1920s to 1930s. The architecture of these shophouses is a combination of traditional Chinese and European designs. The ground floor was used mostly for commercial activities and the upper floor as the family living quarter. One of Kajang's landmarks is Stadium Kajang which is situated in the heart of the town. The stadium can accommodate up to 5,000 people and is used throughout the year for the community soccer competitions. Another landmark is the Kajang Mosque, which is easily recognisable by its bright yellow facade. The upcoming MRT ( Mass Rapid Transport ) run across Kajang Town all the way from Sungai Buloh and Kuala Lumpur is another distinctive landmark visible for directions. KK Hotel Kajang( 65 rooms) is Situated in between the Station Kajang Town and Station Saujana Impian. Transportation Car Kajang is well-served by a network of tolled expressways and federal highways. Highway , the premier north-south federal highway of Peninsular Malaysia, runs through downtown Kajang and then southwards until Johor Bahru. A stretch of highway is concurrent with the Grand Saga Highway between Cheras Sentral and Taman Koperasi CUEPACS. The SILK Expressway starts in Seri Kembangan, which then runs through Balakong and then forms a beltway around downtown Kajang before ending near Bangi. It is hence regarded as the main ring road for Kajang. PLUS Expressway exit 210 serves the vicinity of Kajang and Bangi. From Ampang, one can reach Kajang with state routes and then . Public transport Kajang KTM (code: ' KB06' ) is the principal rail station serving Kajang. KTM Intercity, Komuter and ETS services are available. Kajang will also be the southern terminal for the upcoming MRT SBK Line, scheduled to open by 2017 or 2018 and interchangeable with the KTM station. Food and tourism Kajang is famous for its sate (alternate spelling satay), a form of skewered barbecued meat. Informally, Kajang is known as the "Satay Town" , and is famous among tourists and locals alike. The most famous place to eat satay is Haji Samuri as well as Restoran Malaysia.Among Hotels situated stone throw away from Stadium Kajang is the 8 storey Deluxe KK Hotels equipped with seminar and functions facility. Government and infrastructure The Malaysia Prison Complex (Kompleks Penjara Kajang), headquarters of the Prison Department of Malaysia, is in Kajang."Home." Prison Department of Malaysia. Retrieved on 7 August 2014. "Malaysia Prison Complex, Kajang Selangor." Map."IBU PEJABAT PENJARA MALAYSIA." Prison Department of Malaysia. Retrieved on 7 August 2014. "Bukit Wira, Beg Berkunci No. 212, 43000 Kajang, SELANGOR DARUL EHSAN" Shopping Kajang has a number of new and old shopping complexes. The Billion Shopping Center in Kajang town has been around for more than 20 years. It was originally located in the heart of Kajang town and now has a new and larger branch in Bandar Technologi Kajang. Other shopping centres located in Kajang are Metro Plaza Kajang, Metro Point, and Kompleks Kota Kajang. Metro Avenue is a new shopping district located opposite SMJK Yu Hua Kajang and Kajang High School. There has been a boom of hypermarkets in Kajang in the past 5 years, marked by the emergence of Giant stores, Tesco Kajang (now rename as Tesco Extra Kajang) and Jusco Cheras Selatan. Facilities and amenities Public hospitals are found within and around Kajang town are Hospital Kajang, Hospital Serdang and Hospital Putrajaya. There are also private medical centres functioning 24 hours and other 24-hour clinics such as Klinik Mediviron Prima Saujana, Kajang Plaza Medical Centre (KPMC) and KPJ Kajang Specialist Hospital , Colombia Asia Hospital and Sungai Long Medical Center. The Hulu Langat District Police Headquarters are located in the town centre. Other services include the post office, government clinics, a stadium, food court and a wet market. Many federal government agencies are open their branch in Kajang including the National Registration Department, Immigration Department and Hulu Langat Education Office. Transportation Department offices have started the operation at Section 7, Bandar Baru Bangi in 2010. Education Primary * Al-Amin Sungai Tangkas * Rafflesia International School Kajang2 * SK Jalan Bukit 1 * SK Jalan Bukit 2 * SK Jalan Semenyih 1 * SK Jalan Semenyih 2 * SK Kajang * SK Kantan Permai * SK Leftenan Adnan * SK Saujana Impian * SK Saujana Impian 2 * SK Taman Jasmin * SK Taman Sri Jelok * SRJK©Yu Hua * SRJK© Sungai Chua * SRJK(T)Kajang * Tanarata International Schools * SK KAJANG UTAMA * SR Integrasi Tahfiz Ilmuwan Bangi Secondary * Sekolah Menengah Convent Kajang * Sekolah Menengah Rafflesia@Kajang 2 * Rafflesia International School@Kajang 2 * SM Teknik Kajang * SMAP Kajang * SMJK Yu Hua Kajang * SMK Jalan Bukit * SMK Jalan Reko * SMK Kajang Utama * SMK Saujana Impian * SMK Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah (SAAS) * SMK Taman Jasmin 2 * SMK Tinggi Kajang (Kajang High School) * SMKA Maahad Hamidiah * SM Integrasi Tahfiz Ilmuwan Bangi * Tanarata International Schools Tertiary Kajang is home to institutions of higher learning, which includes: * Universiti Tunku Abdul Rahman (UTAR) Sungai Long Campus * Universiti Tenaga Nasional * Infrastructure University Kuala Lumpur * New Era University College * German-Malaysian Institute * Universiti Kuala Lumpur Malaysia France Institute (MFI) * Universiti Kuala Lumpur Medical Science and Technology (MESTECH) Politics Kajang is part of the Hulu Langat parliamentary constituency in the Dewan Rakyat of the Malaysian Parliament. The seat is currently represented by YB Dr. Che Rosli bin Che Mat of PAS. In the Selangor State Legislative Assembly, Kajang is also one of three state seats within the Hulu Langat parliamentary district; the other two being Semenyih and Dusun Tua. The incumbent assemblyperson for Kajang is Wan Azizah Wan Ismail, the president of PKR. People *Lt Adnan Bin Saidi, the hero of Battle of Singapore in Bukit Chandu during World War II *Ning Baizura, a female singer. *Nora Danish, actress. *K. Reuben, D. Christie Jayaseelan and Safee Sali, Malaysian football player *Yasmin Kamal, Malaysian National Women's Ice Hockey player *Nabila Shaharudin, Malaysian National Women's Ice Hockey player *Muhammad Syukri Shaharudin, Malaysian National Mens Under 18 Ice Hockey player References External links *Majlis Perbandaran Kajang (Kajang Municipal Council) * Malaysian Ice Hockey Federation (MIHF) Category:Populated places in Selangor Category:Kajang